


Taking a ride- a request

by ZC1996



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean on top, Demon Dean, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drugged Reader, F/M, Impala Sex, Sam on bottom, Soulless Sam, Threesome - F/M/M, reader in the middle, stranded in woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 18:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZC1996/pseuds/ZC1996
Summary: I really like this one! ^_^ can you please do a story where the reader is a 15 year old that walk in the dark because she finished late for school and Sam and Dean were driving the car and saw her. They were worried for her and they let her in, wanting to send her home safely. Her house was quiet far and she fell asleep and Dean and Sam was about to wake her up when they almost arrive at her house but they change their mind and rape her in her sleep, in the car and she's a virgin, a pure innocent girl. You can decide the ending ^_^ thank you!





	Taking a ride- a request

"Stupid alcoholic mother." You grummble count the second mile you have walked to get to your house 20 miles from school. You were so tired and just wanted to eat something before passing out. Your head rolls back leaning on your massive back pack. This was to much for a 15 year old to handle. 

"I should just run away." You sigh wanting nothing more than to never have to see your bitch of a mother again or even this stupid road.

"Can't even see the freaking side walk anymore." You growl getting as far to the left as you could. You hear rumbling coming from in front of you and then suddenly you were blinded as a car comes around the curb. 

"Oh jezz." You grumble blocking the light from your eyes. The car slowed down stopping right in front of you. You backed up not knowing who it was the lights still blinding you.

"Hey you need a ride?" A deep voice asks making you tense knowing it's a male.

"Uhh how about I use your phone instead?" You call back as the lights get turned off. The man reached inside of his car before coming back out waking over to you with the device. 

"Thank you." You say quickly dialing your house number. Your mom is to cheap for cell phones. 

"Mom it's pitch black out here. I'm about to take a ride from a guy down the road. If I'm not there in 20 minutes call 911." You say staring at the guy to get the point across that you had help waiting.

"Why didn't she pick you up from school?" He asks when he hand the phone back and start walking back to his cars.

"She forgot it was Monday." Which was the truth you just left out the reason she forgot it was Monday. The reason she forgets she has a teeenage daughter often.

"The door is locked here let me." He said opening his driver door to reach inside popping the lock for you. You climbed in scooting over to the middle before noticing the other man in the car.

"Uhh hi. Why didn't you say there as someone else in here?" You ask about ready to climb back out when he started to drive off back the way you were headed. 

"He is my brother Sam and he was here first. Didn't think it was any of your buissness." The man said gruffly. He spead up making sure you wouldn't just jump out like a psyco. 

"My house is just up the road." You say with a yawn leaning against the window the darkness hypnotysing. The sound of the loud engine provides a soft rocking to easy for you to fall asleep. Slouching against the back of the bench seat.

Sam's point of view*****

"Dude she is passed out." Dean whispered his eyes solid black. I look behind my shoulder at you in fact drooling a little in the back seat.

"Did she say which house?" I ask trying to control all the dark thoughts running through my mind.

"Nope. We could just take her where ever and see we're the night goes." Dean offered going faster down the suburban streets.

"I have some cloriphobm in the trunk. Pull over and I'll get it so she will be out for a few hours." I suggest with a wide grin already unbuckling ready to ruin the young girl in the back. Dean pulled over quickly watching you to make sure you didn't wake up while I worked on getting rope and the rag ready. I opened my door handing the rope to Dean.

"Move her from the door gently." I say the rage spread out on my hand. Dean tugged on your arm moving your head away from the window. When you moved lightly I reached forward making you smell heavy amounts of Cloriphobm.

"And now she will be asleep for hours. Such a pretty little toy." I moan when your shirt shows off part of your breast

"Let me find somewhere to park first." Dean chuckled going further down the empty road. 

"There in between the trees. Do you want to fuck her mouth or just go straight into it?" I asked the only thing I could feel was the raging boner in my pants.

"I just want to fuck her ass. Could you hold her up or something?" Dean said pulling in as I think of what to do.

"Better yet. Let's just DP I'll put her on my cock then you can pounder your ass." I offered climbing into the back seat with your passed out body.

"I like the sound of that. I guess we won't need the rope then." Dean murmured parking and turning off the engine. I picked your limp body up from the seat setting you on my lap. You whimpered in your sleep, but made no other sign of discomfort. 

"Such nice tits." I grunt ripping your shirt in half with my bare bands leaning down to suck dark markings into your skin. A present for you to find later. Dean opened the driver side back door looking in to watch me.

"Do you need help?" He offered as I laid your naked torso on the seat. 

"Hold her still so I can get these pants off." I say already yanking the denim down your legs. Dean grabs at your breast squeezing and licking until your pants were off. Your underwear was easy to rip in half, but I took my time taking them off even putting them in the glove box as treasure.

"She looks to innocent. Makes me wish she was begging us to stop." Dean chuckled petting your cheek. I pulled my pants down letting my throbbing cock out.

"I just want to fuck her until she can't walk." I say with no emotion knowing this girl is underage. I grab her roughly throwing her into my hips. Your pussy was dry from the lack of stimulation, but Dean spit in your lips.

"Damn she is tight as fuck." He growled working his spit in and out of your walls. You tensed in your sleep feeling his probing as he spits again working into your ass also.

"Is she ready?" I ask impatiently lifting your hips enough to set your now wet entrance on my head. I moaned letting your hips drop fully onto my cock. I could feel my head tear through your virginity which just made me moan louder. 

"Oh fuck she was a virgin." I gasp pushing deeper. Dean chuckled pushing into your ass with force I hadn't seen him use before. He growled in pleasure already starting to pound your ass while I took my time in your pussy.

"Ahh." You wince lightly as we both pick up pace inside of you.

"I think she is waking up." I grunt slaming into your swelling walls.

"Good I want her to scream." Dean groaned pumping harder. Your body bounced on my chest sliding my shirt up and down. My cock twitched the more you tenses as the Cloriphobm wore off with the pain of the rape.

****Your point of view****

Everything was dizzy and shaking. Your head hurt and it was dark when you first opened your eyes. 

"Wha-," you were cut off by pain shooting through your body. You tried to move unable to lift your arms or head.

"Fuck she is getting tighter Dean." A deep voice moaned as more pain pounded through you. The voice made your chest vibrate making you wince.

"Ahhh I'm gonna." The man that offered you a ride hissed in your ear. You tired to move again your body feeling slow and sticky.

"Ssshhhhhiit!" He roared pushing deep inside of your ass. Your eyes snapped open with the realization of what was going on. You tried to push off the chest you were laying on. 

"Get off." You attempted to scream through clenched teeth. You still felt like you were rocking before hands on your hips started moving you up and down.

"Oh now you want to fight. Damn you couldn't of woke up 5 minutes earlier." The man named Dean chuckled against your back. 

"Get off." You choke out again trying to get away. You felt something hit your cervix causing you to scream. The man pumped harder underneath you up into your hips.

"Dean hold her up." He moans pushing you to sit straight up. Which just pushed his dick deeper into your cervix again. Two hands grabbed your upper arms pulling you into a different chest. Your breast and head bounced as he rammed up into you harder.

"So soft." Sam growled his hands going up to squeeze your boobs roughly. 

"Stoop!" You cry unable to stop your body contracting around him. 

"Almost." He groaned while his penis seemed to grow inside of you. Stretching you wider even after he slowed his thrusts. He growled thrusting as deep as he could to let his cock empty inside of your walls. 

"Please stop." You beg now tears running down your face. 

"Your lucky you were asleep for most of this." Dean whispered in your ear.

"What the hell did y'all do to me?" You whimper almost every cell in your body was in agony.

"We just had a little fun. Maybe we should show her again Dean. Switch holes?" Sam said still rubbing your breast. You almost screamed in terror still feeling his penis throbbing lightly.

"Don't please. I just want to go home." You plea wiggling around on his hips in discomfort. 

"She is bleeding alot back here. Should be nice and easy to slip into." Dean grunted lifting you up and off Sam's body. He lifted you out of the car holding you off the ground. 

"Please no! MY MOM KNOWS IM IN THE NEIGHBORHOOD!" You scream trying to get away. You kicked and wiggles in the air with no affect other than hurting your arms. 

"Sam you ready to plug her up?" Dean asked behind you easily turning you around in his hands. Your naked body felt weak in the arms of this mad man. 

"Ready! Just set her down slow." Sam called from inside the back seat. 

"Don't do this! Please! Take my money! Don't put me back in that car!" You yell and thrash kick Dean lightly in the leg. He just laughted easily pushing your body back on top of the other man. You struggled as hard as you could his penis still sliding inside of your ass easily. 

"No!!" You shreak your ass hole throbbing in tremendous pain. 

"Oh shit this feels snug." Sam grunted grabbing your shoulder to lean you back against him. Dean waisted no times as soon as your legs opened wide enough he shoved his length to your pussy. 

"Damn this girl is tight all over." Dean growled pulling out to slam back against your hips. 

"Don't!" You cry your body staring to bounce on Sam's chest like earlier. Dean leaned down sucking and licking your nipples and breast. They both savagely rammed into your bleeding holes. You sobbed begging for them to stop soon the words turning into rambaling sobs. "I love used pussy." Dean whispered between the harsh sucking. You scream in pain your hands pushing against Dean's chest. He grabbed your wrist roughly pinning them in between your breast. "So deep." Sam moaned in your ear holding your hips down on to his. His penis staring to swell like before when he was about to cum. "Your monsters!!" You scream stopping any attempt to slow the brutal rape of your lower half. They both just laughed pounding into your body harder. "I'm a demon and he is soulless so I guess you could say that." Dean said with a smirk leaning down to kiss your lips. You scream into his mouth allowing his tongue access. "Oh yesss." Sam hissed sudden jerking in and out as you felt more liquid fill your ass. Dean kissed you harder going faster like Sam until he also groaned into your mouth. His hips snapping hard into your body. His penis hitting your cervix again as he releases his cum inside of you. "Hows that for a ride darling?" Dean smirked pulling out of you before letting your hands go. Sam pulled out quickly throwing you to the forest floor. Your naked body fell helplessly on the dirt and twigs. "Here call your mom again. Maybe she will help you this time."Sam said digging a phone out of his jeans before getting in the passenger seat. Dean climbed into the driver side. They left you in the woods naked and bleeding with a burn phone. You call 911 knowing your mother will be no help. "911 what is your emergency." A light female voice says. "I just got raped twice." You sob giving her very vague directions to the middle of no were.


End file.
